


I Wish You Would

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: Love Robot (Band), PVRIS (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Relationships: Lynn Gunn/Alexa San Roman
Kudos: 1





	I Wish You Would

It's 2 A.M. and I'm driving through Lowell. My ex-girlfriend Lyndsey lives here and I don't know why I'm driving down her street. Her bedroom lights are on so she's probably up writing some song. Why am I here? This is all in our past. It's been years since we've broken up so why am I here? Anyways, Lynn hates me so there's no chance for us.

I wish in a way that I could just walk right back into her life and that we could be together. I regret hanging up the phone and not fighting with her when she said that we weren't going to work out. I miss her so so so much. I just wish she was here, I guess I'm fucking crazy.

I'm sitting in my room writing a song. It's two a.m. and it always seemed that my inspiration came late at night. Headlights passed my windowpane and for some reason all I can think about is Alexa. I set my pen down and stare out of the window. Alexa always came to visit me in the middle of the night. Headlights shining bright as ever.

We just could never work. We've broken up two separate times and as much as I want to try again I'm too much of a wimp to call Alexa up. Suddenly, all my feelings of Alexa came crashing back and I wanted to hide away and deny everything. I knew deep down that I was in love with her but I would never admit that aloud.

To be honest, I couldn't even remember what the fight that led me to break up with her was about. Obviously it wasn't that significant otherwise I would've remembered it. I just wished that she knew that I miss her way too much to be mad at her anymore. I just wish she was here right now.

I drove down the street a bit more before pulling over. Lynn always knew which buttons to push and I liked that in an insane way and to be honest I really love her.

I just wish Alexa would come running back. The doorbell would ring I would go down, open the door and she would be standing there.

I walked down and rang the doorbell on Lynn's house. I heard the faint shout, "A moment." Her voice hadn't even changed. She was still the same Lyndsey that I knew. The door opened and we were suddenly face to face.

The doorbell rang and I shouted, "A moment." Part of me insanely wished that it was Alexa as I was just thinking about her. I opened the door and all my wishes were answered as I was face to face with Alexa. "Lex?" I asked.

She said my nickname and a smile spread on my face. She pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh Lynn." I pulled away and kissed her. "I missed you." Alexa said.


End file.
